


soothing sounds

by Xenna101



Series: Irumatsu [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, kaede's piano skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenna101/pseuds/Xenna101
Summary: Kaede's girlfriend Miu hasn't been able to sleep latley due to her making a bunch of inventions Kaede gets worried one day as she sees Miu's eyebags
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: Irumatsu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013673
Kudos: 21





	soothing sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone just a little Irumatsu fluff fan fic for you guys! :D

Kaede's girlfriend Miu hasn't been able to sleep latley due to her making a bunch of inventions Kaede gets worried one day as she sees Miu's eyebags.

''You ok,miu dear?'' Kaede asks Miu nods and goes back to studying Kaede frowns and goes back to studying she hopes her girlfriend is right about being okay.

\-------------------

''Miu you okay? you seem to spacing out a lot'' Kaede runs her fingers through her girlfriend's hair ''I'm fine, Kaede" Kaede bites her lip and hugs Miu she jumps ''K-kaede?!'' she looks over to Kaede blushing like a cherry ''Miu let me play you piano to help you sleep at least'' Kaede gets up and takes Miu's hand and ran over to the music room.

Kaede sat her girlfriend in a chair next to the piano and she got to the chair to play the piano she played a soothing song ' _Senbonzakura'_ it played through the music room Kaede didn't let one finger off the piano her fingers moved smoothly across the piano Miu listened to the soothing music the room was dark except for one window where the sun shine down on Miu she began to let her eyes fall soon she was fast asleep.

Once Kaede was done with playing she closed the piano and picked her now sound asleep girlfriend up and brought her to their dorm where Kaede put her to bed and kissed her forehead ''Goodnight, Miu dear'' Kaede smiled softly as she took a better look at her sleeping girlfriend.


End file.
